Deja de Mentir
by CristinaG
Summary: Te toco, suspiras, te beso.. esos sentimientos son verdaderos? MENTIRA, me has traicionado pero esta vez nadie sera testigo de mis lagrimas kuramaXhiei, etc. 1erfic yaoi denle oportunidad, si? :D amor, confusion, traicion y facetas ocultas.lemonamasdelant
1. prologo

**Deja de Mentir**

**PERDON PERDON PERDON SE ME FUE EL AVION CON ESTA HISTORIA DE NUEVO... LA VERDAD ME QUEDE SIN INSPIRACION Y NO LA QUISE DE NUEVO SUBIR HASTA QUE LA ACABARA (DESPUES DE UNOS MESESITOS :S)... PERO... O SOPRESA YA NO HABIA HISTORIA BUENO... PERDON POR LAS PERSONAS QUE HABIAN ESTADO LEYENDO EL FIC EN SERIO MIL PERDON PERO AHORA LES ASEGURO QUE SI LO ACABO (YA PAREZO PRESIDENTE, NO??) Y PUES SORRY TENDRE QUE VOLVERLA A PONER DE NUEVO DESDE EL PRINCIPIO SE QUE ES CCHOCANTE PARA QUE YA LLEVABA EL CAPITULO 6 O 7 NO LO RECUERDO MUY BIEN PERO LES RUEGO QUE ME DEN OTRA OPORTUNIDAD Y QUE DE FAVOR LA LEAN DE NUEVO ONEGAI... TAMBIEN PARA QUE NO SE LES HAGA ABURRIDO E AUMENTADO UNAS COSITAS EN SI EL FIC YA NO ES IGUAL LA VERDAD CREO QUE LE PUSE MAS SABOR (EN ESPECIAL A LOS LEMMON (XD) TIENDE A LA MISMA HISTORIA A MI GUSTO MEJORO YA QUE HABIA DEJADO ALGUNAS COSAS MAL ESCRITAS... ONEGAI ONEGAI CONFIIEN DE NUEVO EN MI Y LEAN LA HISTORIA Y YA DE APROVECHANDO MANDAN REVIEWS PARA VER SI VOY EN BUEN CAMINO DE NUEVO CON LA HISTORIA**

LE PIDO DISCULPAS A: (Neko Zaoldieck , toxic Candy, ikari minamino, rockergirl, shun forever, hitomichizu, acidprincess, ierelinYuki Hiyamakamuss-sama Katsuy AkanoKitsune Nyx Erinea edith)

**PD. EN ESTE PROLOGO NO HAY MUCHO CAMBIO ESPEREN** **LO DEMAS, SI :)???**

**CON LA CABEZA AGACHADA JULIETEDARMA**

**Hola muchas gracias por entrar a ver mi historia la cual es la primera que hago de Yuyu Hakusho además de mi primera historia Yaoi gracias al fic de live que me inspiró hacer esta historia.**

**Summary: Con lo que ha ocurrido Kurama esta harto de permanecer en el mundo humano ...pero este cambio en su vida en verdad será para bien? KuramaXHiei**

**Warning: Esta historia es Yaoi y es subidita de tono y mas... y mas... bueno (lo demas es secreto) así que si odias este genero pues... esta en tu decisión si lo sigues leyendo :), también prox habra uno que otro lemon.**

**POR FAVORCITO DEJEN REVIEWS , SI :)?**

-Por.. que?-

Un susurró penetró la impasible oscuridad de la noche, el lugar donde se encontraba no era mas que el cuarto de su propia casa, la que en aquellos días emergía un ambiente cálido y amoroso pero ahora... solo era un mar de recuerdos dolorosos que poco a poco desgarraban su alma hasta desangrarla, el por que estaba ahí?... solo era por él, se lo debía..., aquel era el único lugar donde podría cuidarlo hasta que sanase , aquel era el único lugar donde él había aceptado ir... parte de ello le gratificaba el simple hecho de la confianza de su amante que por 6 hermosos meses habían compartido un amor tan intensamente delicioso... pero secreto. Sin embargo ahora... le dolía, le dolía demasiado verlo en tales condiciones... y lo peor de todo era su culpa...

-Kurama?

Un leve quejido aparto los pensamientos del joven pelirrojo quien a su vez fue al encuentro de su amante quien yacía en la cama de este. Su estado era deplorable, a pesar de ser un youkai. Su hermoso cuerpo ahora estaba cubierta de todo tipo de heridas... grandes... pequeñas..., las cuales con el mas leve movimiento lograban abrirse dejando en él el peor dolor que jamás haya sentido en toda su vida.

Al llegar el oji verde cerca de su youkai de fuego se sentó a un lado de la cama de donde el yacía descansando, mirando fijamente a esos ojos escarlata que poco a poco le devolvían la mirada..., sin embargo lo que vio reflejado en esos ojos fue una gran amor y una enorme compasión que no merecía, como deseaba que Hiei le devolviera una de sus miradas frías y calculadoras... pero no... era esa mirada... esa mirada con la cual se había enamorado de él... pero.. él no se merecía que alguien lo mirara de aquella manera... al fin de todo no era más que un estupido, eso un estupido, que se había acostumbrado demasiado a estar en el ningenkai y por eso.. sus sentimiento nublaban su razón... el tenía toda la culpa... no pudo evitar derramar unas cuantas lagrimas... su corazón estaba totalmente destrozado no sabía que mas podía hacer... lo único estable en su mente era el hecho de que no perdería a alguien mas por sus errores.

Era cierto, su medicina era mucho mas eficaz que la de los ningen... pero... de todas maneras.. esos sollozos que Hiei pronunciaba, esos gemidos de dolor que al anochecer su amante procuraba hacerlos en secreto... simplemente era demasiado.

-Hiei estas bien??? Necesitas algo??- Súbitamente la mano de Hiei tomó la suya con gran calidez haciendo que el oji verde se sintiera mas mal de lo que ya estaba.

-Kurama, deja de preocuparte por mi...-

-pero...-

-MALDICION... KURAMA!!-

Hiei retiró súbitamente la mano de su amante haciendo que este bajara la mirada en señal de arrepentimiento por si había hecho algo mal.

-Yo debería preguntarte, estas bien???-

-Pero Hiei...- el chico sorprendido ante tan pregunta le respondió pero seguía con la miraba baja, no tenía las fuerzas de mirarlo a los ojos.. –A mi no me paso nada, yo estoy... "bien"...- dándole énfasis a esta ultima palabra, claramente sabia que el no estaba bien, estaba destrozado pero no quería preocupar a Hiei.

-no me mientas zorro yo te conozco muy bien, o acaso crees que no se que esa humana significaba mucho para ti.-

Los ojos de kurama se abrieron totalmente sorprendidos, el no esperaba que Hiei le preocupara o que le interesara hablar sobre eso -.. en serio... no es nada...- Una sonrisa tan falsa y deshonesta se impuso en los labios con el fin que acabara esa platica que lo estaba poniendo demasiado nervioso.

-ESTUPIDO ZORRO!!!..DEJA DE FINGIR DE UNA BUENA VEZ!!- mirándolo con furia.. ya se sabia hiei esa maldita actitud que tenia de guardarse todo pero no lo permitira mas.

-De que me hablas??- tratando de poner carita de confundido aunque bien sabia Kurama que cuando Hiei queria podia ser demasiado intuitivo.

-NO ME MIENTAS!!... – el medio koorime lo miro aun mas intensamente... lo amaba demasiado para dejarlo hudirse –acaso no dijiste que me amabas...- hiei no queria recurrir a este recurso, detestaba hablar como ningen... pero bueno.. que mas le daba si no lo presionada jamas se lo sacaria -confia en mi-

-Yo... yo.. NO ME PASA NADA!!!!! Es solo...

Kurama trataba de tranquilizarse pero le fue imposible, tanto sentimiento guardado en lo mas profundo de su ser.

-Yo...no soy nada solo soy un estupido ningen todo esto paso por mi culpa, no puedo proteger lo que amaba,... no pude ayudarte... no pude protegerte ..., yo y mis estúpidos sentimientos, si acaso hubiera pensado las cosas... lo lamento hiei...- Kurama se solto a llorar mientras abraza suavemente el cuerpo de Hiei, él cual lo rodeo protectoramente en sus brazos, las lagrimas bañaban sus hermoso ojos verdes cada vez mas y mas al igual que a su cara –...Si yo hubiera actuado tu no estarías así hiei, si yo hubiera actuado... mi madre.. mi madre... no habría muerto...

**:) Que tal, espero que les haya gustado esta pequeña parte de este fic**

**Listo los que no han leido la historia espero que les haya agrada la actualizacion sera cada semana entre viernes sabdo y domingo y pues.. en el fic... en el siguiente capitulo. veremos que fue lo que paso ese dia en la muerte de shiori... y..?? pues se los dejara a pensar lo demas jijiji (venga la crueldad)**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**S**

**Fin del prologo**


	2. El recuerdo del horror 1parte

Deja de Mentir

El recuerdo del horror 1parte

Warning: Esta historia es Yaoi así que si odias este genero pues... esta en tu decisión si lo sigues leyendo :), también prox habra uno que otro lemon.

Aviso: solo un poquito de slash en ese capi :) todavia ligero.

"cursiva" recuerdo

" "entre comitas pensamiento del personaje

( ) comentarios sin sentido por parte de su sevidora

hola holaaa actualizo mas temprano... raro.. en mi el porque elf in de semana no voy a poder entrar y menos el viernes... malditos examenes... y aparte por que no?? en etsa capi empieza ya la historia bien bien y pues es mejor adelantar que no cumplir, aunque eso si la continuacion sera hasta la proxima semana

Y bueno graciass por los reviews en serio como anima ver que alguien lea tu historia :D gracias a roseriot: thx por tu comentario pues... si tengo fics pasdos pero son de inuyasha .. bien normalitos cuando todavia no me metia al yaoi jijiji pero bueno espero que la sigas leyendo a mi me encanto al momento de irla pensadola pues... tiene lo que menos se espera al menos eso creo yo... n.n sigue leyendo critica lo que sea y cualquier cosa con la que pueda mejorarlo es bienvenida. Y tambien espero no comereme mis palabras con las actualizaciones :D

neon-san: hola hola, como estas pues.. en este capitulo espero que se aclara un poco la duda de que le paso, creo que me pase un poquito de gore y otras cositas, pero bueno... (si un poquito :D), aunque eso si aviso que si va a estar mas fuerte lo demas del fic, habra sus cosas graciosas pero habra otras que... (ni yo misma se en que demonios andaba pensando creo que ncesito un psicologo) sin mas me despido esperando que sigas este fic.

* * *

_Flash back_

_-Suichii!-_

_-Madreee, maldito desgraciado quítale tus manos de encima! _

_

* * *

__Ya hacia el atardecer, Kurama regresaba a su casa después de otra monótona mañana en la escuela._

_Sumergido en sus pensamientos se cuestionaba acerca de la proposición de su youkai de fuego de irse a vivir con el al makai, sin embargo... el se negó... el por que, estaba demasiado acostumbrado a vivir en el ningenkai, además de que no quería dejar sola a su madre ni a sus amigos... Su respuesta hizo que su amado youkai se enfadara terriblemente con él y lo más seguro que no lo visitaría aquella noche. (que mal :()_

_Pero... al llegar a su hogar, todo era demasiado extraño, todas las luces de su casa estaban prendidas, eso era realmente raro, no esperaba que Shiori, su madre, llegara hoy temprano del trabajo, ni tampoco esperaba la visita de su amado youkai¿?entonces que sería?_

_Corrió hacia su casa, repentinamente sintiendo la presencia de un youkai dentro de ella, súbitamente saco su látigo de rosa y se dispuso a buscar en su casa a aquella presencia, de la sala, al comedor, en el cuarto de Shiori, hasta que decidió buscar en su propio cuarto... rompiendo la puerta con su látigo decidido a entrar en el pero..._

_**-**Suichiii!_

_-Madre, Maldito desgraciado quítale tus manos de encima!_

_Un youkai de cabellos dorados miró fijamente a la persona que acaba de entrar. El sostenía lo que parecían dos espadas pequeñas y poco a poco antes de la interrupción estaba desgarrando el cuerpo de esa mujer a quien la tenia sujeta de las muñecas al techo, la cual su cara estaba contorsionada de dolor y bañada en lagrimas y esa oscura sangre._

_-Y si no lo hago, que me harás? Youko Kurama-_

_-No estoy jugando!!!!! Hazlo ahora, o te arrepentirás-_

_-Je... no creo que estés en posición de ordenarme algo, así que sigue las reglas de este pequeño jueguito y esta ningen vivirá un poco mas, Así que lindo Kurama arroja tu arma y no te muevas.-_

_-Hii..jo..huyeee, veeeeteeee de aquí-_

_-BAM!- la madre de Kurama recibio un golpe de puño en el estomago dejándola escupiendo sangre y saliva y quedando inconsciente, ahí estaba colgada con los ojos vacios-_

_-JAJAJAJ Te lo tenias merecido perra escandalosa-_

_Kurama se quedó estático ante la impresión de ver asi a su madre, no podía hacer nada, lanzó su arma a los pies del youkai_

_-jejeej, que buen chico..- El youkai poco a poco se acercaba peligrosamente a Kurama -sabes nunca me imagine que tu serias el hermoso Youko Kurama, je, es increíble como puede cambiar una persona o me equivocó?- acabando de decir esto el youkai se acerco peligrosamente a kurama encarcelándolo contra la pared –estate quitecito ehh..???- rapidamente agarro sus dos manos atrapándolas por arriba de su cabeza acerco su rostro y comenzo a tratar de besarlo de una manera brusca mordiéndole con sus colmillos los labios los cuales empezaban a sangrar y obligándole a aceptar su lengua en la boca de Kurama, mientras que una de sus manos se metía dentro de sus pantalones masajeando bruscamente su miembro. –sabes...- dijo el youkai acercando sus labios a los oidos del zorro – me estan dando unas terribles ganas de follarte una y otra y otra vez... hasta partirtelo.. pero.. no te preocupes te aseguro que te gustara-_

_Al oír esto Kurama (o.o) se quedo frío cerrando lo ojos, no permitiría eso.. pero estaba seguro de que si se resistía este mataría a su madre... no había ninguna opción.. tan solo...si resistía esto..."pe...rdoname...hiei.."_

_-VENGA VENGA... abre lo ojos!!! Quiero verte esos ojos suplicando de placer hahahahahha-_

_"solo un poco.." _

_-Eso asi me gusta!!!!!- Rompiendo su camisa dejando al descubierto su niveo pecho._

_"esto no es nada..." _

_-VAMOS VAMOS GIME PARA MI!!, NO TE RESISTAS-_

_"hiei..." empezando a proferir leves gemidos fingidos..._

_-NO PARES, AHORA VA LO BUENO- la otra mano apreto su cuello asfixiandole poco a poco mientras que la otra trataba de bajar los pantaloncillos del chico._

_"hiei.. ayudame..." una solitaria lagrima recorrio aquella cara de porcelana rindiendose totalmente_

_-CRASHHH- (jijiji me encantan mis efectos de sonido xD). El sonido de una ventana quebrándose rompio la hostilidad del ambiente, Una sombra entraba, la sombra que tanto amaba, Kurama estaba ahí.. aliviado.._

_-HIEII!-_

_-MALDITOOO SEAS!!!!!- Con furia relacionado la escena se abalanzo contra él._

_Rápidamente Hiei trato de rebanar al youkai que estaba enfrente de Kurama, pero sus movimientos eran demasiado rápidos logrando escapar tomando de nuevo la posición juntó al cuerpo de Shiori._

_-Hiei, que sorpresa, bueno lastima que llegaste tan tarde- Tomando a Shiori de sus cabellos jalándoselo hacia atrás dejando oir un terrible gemido de dolor descubriendo su cuello el cual le apuntó con una de sus espadas..._

_-Maldito...- Kurama y Hiei se acercaron decididamente hacia aquel youkai de cabellos rubios pero._

_-Bueno mi lindo Kurama nuestro jueguito ha terminado, lo siento pero has perdido- _

_Todo sucedió en camara lenta el youkai enterró aquella pequeña espada sin mas en el cuello de Shiori, su cuerpo se convulsionaba gritando, gimiendo de dolor, su sangre recorria todo su cuerpo, mientras un hilo de sangre aparecia en su boca su cuerpo inerte colgando en el techo._

_-MADRE!-_

_Kurama corrió rapidamente en dirección a su madre sin darse cuenta que el youkai le esperaba con un ataque. _

_-Muere zorro Kurama... _

_-KUUURRAAMMAAA!-_

_Hie rápidamente empujó a su amante el cual cayo estrepitosamente en el suelo. Pero el no tuvo tanta suerte el ataque de aquel youkai rubio le había dado directamente, su cuerpo fue lanzado hacia la pared opuesta del cuarto de Kurama, cuando Hiei al fin reacciono descubrió que su cuerpo había sido atravesado y a la vez clavado en la pared por pequeñas espadas pequeñas._

_"maldito seas... por que?" recobrando su gesto el pelidorado -bueno si querias morir tan rapido me lo hubieras pedido medio koorime-_

_Kurama esta traumatizado las dos personas que mas amaba estaban ahí con serias heridas, y todo era por su culpa... soltando algunas lagrimas encogiéndose en la esquina donde había caído del cuarto temblando, temblando como nunca lo había hecho en su vida._

_-Que les parece? El famoso y despiadado Youko Kurama tiene miedo... en verdad Kurama eres patético todo un ningen, lo unico que te salva es ese cuerpo tan delicioso que tienes ahora. Pero será mejor por el bien de los dos que te mate ahora mismo._

_El youkai poco a poco se fue acercando a donde estaba el cuerpo de Kurama, sus ojos verdes se fijaban en cada uno de sus movimiento, pero... su cuerpo no le respondia estaba petrificado. _

_El youkai al fin habia llegado enfrente de él, alzó una de sus espadas decidido a acabar con la vida de Kurama cuando él logró articular sus ultimas palabras..._

_-Por... que???-_

_-jajajaj por que??? No hay razón solo tenía ganas de divertirme y quien mas que mejor los reikai tentei nosotros los que todavía conservamos nuestro orgullo de youkai los odiamos, esto es simple diversión, ahora que he repondido tu pregunta, -MUEREE!-_

_La espada de aquel youkai se dirigía al cuerpo de indefenso youko sin embargo._

_-Reigannn!_

_-MALDICIONNNN!!!-_

_Una luz espiritual repentinamente golpeo directamente al youkai de cabellos dorados. Mientras que rápidamente una espada espiritual atravesó el cuerpo._

_-malditos... tentei ..je... ten cuidado en quien confias.. zorrito- acabando de decir esto su cuerpo se fue evaporado del ningenkai dejando ningun rastro._

_-Kurama estas bien, Puedes pararte?- _

_Yususke fue al encuentro de su amigo quien seguía encogido en aquella esquina al parecer Kurama se encontraba en estado de shock pues no respondía ni parpadeaba tan solo esta ahí estático._

_-Yususke, Hiei esta muy mal herido tenemos que llevarlo a que lo curen- Dijo Kuwabara al examinar detenidamente el cuerpo de Hiei, _

_-Hi...ei- _

_-¿Kurama?-_

_Yususke veía como los ojos de Kurama seguían en estado de shock pero estaba seguro que había escuchado aquel murmullo procedente de Kurama._

_-Yususke, no es eso la madre de Kurama?- Kuwabara fue al encuentro del cuerpo de Shiori el cual estaba totalmente golpeado, magullando y ensangrantado. –Yususke... la madre de Kurama... esta muerta._

Chan chan chan chan se acabo el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, tambien si hay alguien que leyo la primera version vera que este capi tuvo mucho mas cambios, bueno perdonen lo sadico... pero no se no lo puedo evitar.

_En el proximo capitulo _

_La continuacion del pasado y...empieza la revelacion de algo un nuevo sentimiento_

_R_

_E_

_V_

_I_

_E_

_W_

_Si???_


End file.
